The Story Of Beauty
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Please dry your eyes, young girl, don't cry, you're beautiful. You’re not the one to blame soon it will be okay one day you'll realize your beauty. One Shot. Complete.


Author's Note: I'm on a roll with ideas. I know I should update my two other stories but I was listening to this song on the school bus on the way home from boring high school and an idea kept getting into my head. I wasn't going to be able to write anything because it's the homecoming football game for my high school (Bridgewater is going down) last night. Since it is poring rain and thundering and lightning outside they changed it to tomorrow, which moves our homecoming dance to Sunday night. (I don't know what they where thinking having a school dance on a Sunday.) Anyway so tomorrow I'm not doing anything all day till the night, so I'll try to update the stories then. 

_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. The song is by Destiny's Child that I just edited the lyrics a little bit. Brooke centered._

_Summary: Please dry your eyes, young girl, don't cry, you're beautiful. You're not the one to blame soon it will be okay one day you'll realize your beauty._

* * *

**The Story Of Beauty**

By Denver (falloutgirl8192)

**_It was a Saturday  
It's colder to me  
Inside this house there lived a frightened young girl  
She didn't know what she should do  
Cuz she missed her mother so  
She was left home all alone with her step father_**

"Mom please let me come with you. Don't leave me here." Brooke begged with all her might.

"Brooke I'm sorry but you can't this time. It's one week and besides Steven is going to be here with you." Brooke's mother Mary said kissing her on the forehead.

"Please mom. I want to come. I refuse to stay her with the evil one." Brooke said putting a pout on her face.

"Brooklyn take that pout off your face if you want to get wrinkles." Mary said continuing her packing.

"I don't care." A mad teenager said.

"Brooke I know how much you love New York, but I can't let you go. I'll be in meetings all day and there would be no one to watch you."

"Mom I'm sixteen I don't need a babysitter." Brooke continued, "I'll be fine and I could do some shopping."

"You have enough cloths to last years and years and maybe even for the whole world to have one piece."

"Send me to grandma's then. I just really don't want to stay a week here with Steven." Brooke begged on her hands and knees.

"Brooke Penelope Davis get off the floor." Mary shouted, "No I'm not sending you to your grandma's house when there is a perfectly good adult here to control you."

"But they love me and you." Brooke said giving her mother the best puppy-dog face she could.

"Brooke I know that but I'm not sending you to their house. Your staying here that's final." Mary said as Brooke stomped all the way down the hall and slamming the door when she got into her room.

"Brooke I'm going." Mary screamed when the car arrived to bring her to the airport, "Have fun. I'll call you when I get there. Miss you baby-girl."

"Bye." Brooke yelled but whispered the last part to herself as she heard the front door shut, "I'll miss you too mom."

**_He touched her places  
that he shouldn't have touched  
He did some things to her  
That he shouldn't have done  
And she ran into her room  
Paged her mother 9-1-1  
And the tragedy began for  
this young girl_**

"Brooke wake up." Steven said walking into Brooke's room in the middle of the night.

"It's too early." Brooke whined from her sleeping position under the covers.

"Whore get your ass up!" Steven screamed grabbing the covers Brooke put over her head and pulled them off the bed.

"What the hell was that for?" Brooke said sitting straight up in her bed, "It's midnight. Most people like to do something called sleeping."

"Do not talk to me like that." Steven said slapping Brooke across the face and climbing on the bed, "Most definitely do not talk back to me."

"Get off my bed, out of my room and out of mine and my mom's life for good!" Brooke screamed.

"Oh I didn't really want to do this but it makes it oh so much more fun." Steven said climbing on top of her.

"What are you doing to me?" Brooke asked noticing handcuffs in his pocket of his robe.

"You'll like it whore." Steven said putting the handcuffs on her and attaching them to the bed, "Oh come on Brookie I think you have way to many clothes on compared to me. And of course I found this outfit at the store for you to wear." He said holding up a barley there bar and see through under where, "The best thing is I'm going to put it on you. Or maybe I should just save it for the next time like tomorrow and the next couple of days till your mommy dearest gets back."

"Please don't Steven. Please." Brooke cried, as Steven started to pull down Brooke's barely there shorts in on swift movement.

"Brooke crying will just make it last so much larger. And now you are going to fuck me like you mean it and if you don't the first two times we are doing it again and again and probably all day tomorrow. I'll just call your school and tell them your out sick."

"Fine. I'll try." Brooke said as he raped her over and over again.

_**Please dry your eyes, young girl  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
It's not your fault, young girl  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
You're not the one to blame  
Soon it will be okay  
One day you'll realize  
Your beauty**_

"Brooke? Tigger? What's wrong?" Haley said as Brooke ran into Haley's apartment in tears.

"I can't say I just don't want to go home till my mom gets home."

"Brooke what happened?"

"He told me not to tell and I can't" Brooke said running out.

_**She told her mother her family,  
No one believed her cuz before this had been  
She was filled with hate and anger towards her stepfather  
Cuz he took her mother from her when they married**_

"Mom?" Brooke said over the phone when she got to the river court after running out of Haley and Nathan's apartment.

"Baby-girl what's wrong?" Mary said walking back to her hotel in NYC.

"He raped me mom?"

"Who raped you Brooke?" Mary asked stopping dead in her tracks after she said someone hurt her baby-girl.

"Steven."

"Oh Brooke. Stop with the lying. He wouldn't do that to you. He loves you like his own."

"Mom please just believe me for once and not your husband."

"I can't Brooke. You always hated him."

"Fine mom." Brooke said hanging up the phone. She had know one to talk to about this. Her mom doesn't believe her. She can't tell Haley. Who could she talk to?

_**She rebelled and one day the young girl fell in love with another man like her step dad  
He abused her emotionally and made her feel like she was worthless  
Hope one day she realizes  
And see the beauty in her eyes  
All she needs is prayer and strength  
She's beautiful**_

"You little whore stop lying to me. I know that kid isn't mine. Look at her she looks nothing like me." Felix, Brooke's husband for five-years now shouted.

"Are you kidding me? She looks just like you." Brooke said.

"Your nothing but a slut. Just like Steven said you would be."

"Do not and I mean do not bring him into this. That guy is the reason I hate my self."

"Well you should after what you did to me?"

"What I do?"

"You had that stupid kid!" Felix screamed running out of the house.

"Mommy?" Kayla cried climbing on Brooke's lap.

"Hey baby girl." Brooke said giving the three-year-old a hug.

"Daddy doesn't love me?"

"He loves you a lot Kay."

"He leaves a lot."

"I know. Now come on lets go lay in mommy's bed and get some sleep."

"Ok. I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby." Brooke said kissing Kayla's forehead as she fell back to sleep.

_**Please dry your eyes, young girl  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
It's not your fault, young girl  
Don't cry, you're beautiful  
You're not the one to blame  
Soon it will be okay  
One day you'll realize  
Your beauty**_

"Brooke you have to stop crying." Brooke told herself as she sat on her bed with her pride and joy sleeping next to her.

"Momma no cries." Kayla said waking up.

"I'm sorry baby mommy's just really said right now."

"You need a Kay hug." Kayla said as she gave Brooke a huge hug.

"That made me feel much better baby. Now lets get back to sleep."

_**Don't hold your head down low  
You've got so much, so much, so much, so much, so much to be proud of  
You can still live your life  
I promise you you'll survive  
Girl I love you  
You're beautiful**_

"Brooke I love you and Kayla so much." Luke said getting down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh course Luke!" Brooke screamed giving Lucas a kiss on the lips.

"Momma happy again."

"Mommy very happy now." Brooke said putting a smile on her face. Things got way better then they were in her lifetime.

XXXX

_I hoped you liked it a lot. It took me all night to write it._

_Reviews please._

_Thanks Denver._


End file.
